Charm Bracelet
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: Marinette thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday, little does she know the whole class has planned something. post reveal but pre relationship!


Marinette awoke that morning with excitement in her, she jumped out of bed happily, alerting the small Kwami lying on her stomach, the small creature looked around trying to find the damage or trouble, only to remember why the girl was so happy.

"Happy birthday Marinette!" The small fairy said, cuddling into her chosen cheeks.

"Thank you Tikki!" Marinette said happily, she grabbed her phone to check if she had any notification or messages from family and friends only to find...nothing, nothing at all. She was a bit disappointing but that didn't matter, maybe her friends were just waiting until she was at school to tell her? yeah that must be it, not even Chat had mentioned when they done a midnight petrol last night.

She sighed thinking about her kitty, over the last month and a half, Nino and Adrien had been hanging out with her and Ayla more, the four became close friends...so close infact, that Adrien figured out she was ladybug and revealed himself as Chat Noir, the two then became even closer friends..though Marinette wanted so much more...she loved both sides of that boy.

Marinette decided to stop thinking about the blonde and actually get ready for school, She went in the shower and quickly washed, once she was out she dried her hair and picked out a cute summer dress and left her hair loose for the day, afterall it was her birthday.

She walked downstairs to the bakery, her parents were already working away, although the bakery was almost empty after the morning rush. They smiled, standing infront of a box.

"Morning papa and mama, how are you this morning?" Marinette asked absentmindedly, they both just smiled at her.

"Very well considering our daughter is now 17, happy birthday sweetheart" Her mama replied as her and Tom stepped away from the box, Marinette dived infront of it, opening it, she gasped at what was inside, it was a state of the art sewing machine, the new one she wanted "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said happily, hugging and kissing both her parents cheek.

It was not long after she was walking to school, happily skipping along, at the steps she saw Ayla talking to Alix and Mylene, she waved to ehr friends happily "Morning girls!"

The three girls apurtbly stopped their conversation, looking at Marinette each giving her a good morning.

"What were you all talking about?" The bluenette asked curiously, they all seemed to go red and and look at one another.

"We were just talking about how close you and Adrien have been recently, and how you two should be together by now" Ayla said in a teasing voice. Alix and Mylene smiled at her.

"Yeah the whole class is rooting for ya! we all want ya to get him" Alix joined in, Marinette blushed and glared at her friends playfully.

"It's so romantic! you two look so cute together" Mylene joined in, all four girls giggled.

"Thank you girls, at least i know i have the whole class support" She replied laughing.

"Speak of the handsome model" Ayla pointed to the car pulling up, Marinette's breath caught in her throat as she saw him step out the car.

He walked up the steps with Nino, he smiled at the girls "Morning girls, morning Marinette" He said showing off his golden smile.

"M-morning Adrien" Marinette replied, giving him a smile of her own, watching as he walked with Nino.

The three other girls immediately grinned at her "Did you hear that he singled you out!" Ayla said.

"He's totally into you!" Alix joined in.

"You two will be dating soon, hes so going to ask you out!" Mylene commented too, Marinette smiled at her friends.

"Do you girls think so?" The three smiled and nodded, Marinette smiled and stopped herself from squealing.

In class still nobody mentioned her birthday, not even Ayla, maybe everyone forgot? yeah that must be it, she wasn't important enough to remember and she was okay with that...even if it did make her want to cry.

She just forgot about it for the rest of the day, all through her classes and lunch she just pretend as though nothing was wrong, as though she hadn't just turned a year older. No one mentioned her birthday so she didn't either.

She was now in her last class, not really listening to the teachers lecture but trying so hard to make it look like she was. Until the teacher stopped the lesson ten minutes before the class ended.

"Now class i understand today is a very important day, and you all want to do something important, so, miss Dupain-Cheng, can you please come to the front?" Marinette was confused, what was happening? Why was she to go to the front?

Hesitantly she got up and walked to the front standing infront of the teachers desk facing the class, they were all smiling at her, even Chloe and Sabrina.

Ayla got up out her seat carrying a small back from a jewellers she reconized, she smiled and held it out to her.

"We wanted to get you something special for your birthday, so we all chipped in and well happy birthday girl! from us all" Ayla said holding out the bag, Marinette took it from her and opened the bag to find a empty charm bracelet, she was about to thank Ayla but when she looked up it was Chloe in front of her, and a line of students behind her all holding something in their hand.

"We all got you a charm...don't think this makes us friends or anything, I was shopping one day and just saw it" Chloe tried to play it off. Chloe handed her a sunglasses charm, Marinette smiled and thanked her.

One by one the students went by all handing her a charm. Ivan handed her a skull charm, Mylene handed her a microphone charm, Max had gotten a charm in the shape off a game controller, Alix had a Rollerscate charm, Kim added running shoes, Nathan had a drawing pencil charm, Rose had a bottle of perfume charm, and Juleka handed her a camera charm. She smiled and thanked each of ehr class mates as they passed.

Nino was next, He handed Marinette a charm in the shap if headphones, she gave him a quick hug and said thank you, Ayla handed her a phone shaped charm she did the same to her. Last was Adrien, who handed her a green gem charm, she smiled at the meaning, She said thank you and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the blonde boy blush and the class whistle.

"Thank you, all of you, this is the best birthday gift ever! I love you all" Marinette said with happy tears in her eyes "I-i thought you had all forgotten..." She trailed off, the class all burst with "We love you Marinetee" and "You deserve the best birthday ever"

Ayla came over after school, the girls laughed and talked and ate birthday cake until Ayla had to go home, Marinette changed into her pj's and walked out to her balcony, She admired her bracelet with all the different charms smiling at it

"They didn't forget Tikki! they all remembered, isn't it pretty?" She said with admiration in her voice, Tikki smiled.

"It's beautiful Marinette, just like you...wait there one moment please" Marinette watched as her Kwami went behind a plant pot and pulled ut a tiny box, "Plagg told me the plan whilst Adrien was here last week, So I asked Adrien to get me this" Tikki explained.

Marinette opened the box to find a ladybug charm "Thank you Tikki, I love it!" Marinette tried to put it on, though it was difficult with the bracelet on her wrist, she tried to take it, only to be interupted by a voice.

"Need some help, princess?" She smiled looking up at the voice.

"Why hello there Kitty" Marinette replied at the voice.

"Close your eyes princess" Chat said as he landed on her balcony, Marinette was hesitant but did as he said. She felt him realese transformation.

She also felt him add three charms to her bracelet, She tried not to think of his fingers brushing against her wrist and tried to guess what he was doing, He already gave her a charm.

"You can open now princess" She did as she was told, looking at her wrist, she saw the ladybug one that Tikki got her, next to that one was a cat with green gems for eyes, she smiled at the reference.

The last one was what got her, it was a love heart, covered in red gems, with be mine carved into it, she gasped and looked at him "A-adrien?"

He took a deep breath and smiled at her "I umm, I really like you Marinette, all of you, Ladybug and Marinette, and i was wondering if you would be mine? be my girlfriend?" He looked shy, unsure, a look she had hardly ever seen him wear.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug "Yes, of course yes" She replied, she felt him let out a sigh of relief and hug her back.

They pulled back, only a smidge, before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her lips, It was so gentle and sweet just like him.

He pulled way and smiled "Happy birthday princess"

* * *

 **hope you all enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
